The invention relates to a spreading spring for a floating-caliper or fist-type caliper spot-type disc brake for automotive vehicles.
In the design and arrangement of the spring of floating-caliper or fist-type caliper brakes, a problem arises that, as the brake pads wear off, the caliper is displaced towards the inner side (i.e., opposite to the direction of motion of the brake piston) with the spreading spring being pulled in the same direction. Known spreading springs, as shown for example in DE-AS No. 1 182 087, therefore cannot be used for such brakes, since even in case of relatively low wear of the pads the resilient bracket is pressed against the inner pad (i.e., the one disposed on the actuating side) and thus renders the functioning of the brake impossible. Therefore, the object of the present invention is to create a spreading spring for a floating-caliper or a fist-type caliper spot-type disc brake which allows a high degree of wear of the pads without impairing the functioning of the brake and which in particular ensures a favorable distribution of the force of the spreading spring onto the pads.